Intelligence: Gabriel and Riley Sequel
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: The story continues. After the first book, a lot of things are still happening with Gabriel, Riley, their kids, and Cybercommand. Things are twisting and turning, but what who knows what might happen at the end?
1. Chapter 1

Days have passed since the photo and Bree's kidnapping happened. I finally caught up to the men who tried to take Bree from us, and took them down. Turn out to be a small mob of people looking for power.

They hacked into our databases, and found my profile. They read my profile and found out that I was married, and had three kids. They also read that two out of my three kids had my rare gene. And so they decided to take Bree, and hand her over to someone who could use her as a full time weapon.

That was definitely not going to happen at all. My kids are not going to become weapons for anyone, except for themselves. What I mean by that, is that they will use themselves, and allow no one else to be their masters. I mean, one day they are going to move out and have to take over what they do, and they will have to do things on their own without anyone having to be their boss.

Okay, kind of confusing yes I know. . . . But they will have to do things on their own pretty soon, and they have might not have us around at all. Part of growing up. . . . . . . Eh, they will get a hang of supporting themselves one day.

But with Bree, things started to make a pattern for her.

She got kidnapped a few more times, but we saved her from all of those kidnappings. Up until the sixth time that she got kidnapped. It took us a month to find her, but we also found out that something happen during that time.

And it also involved Mei Chen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bree's Sixth Rescued.**_

We track Bree all the way down to a warehouse down in Hawaii. Lillian decided to join us, and we left Will and Tabitha behind with Nelson. Haven't been able to find Dr. Cassidy for the past month, so we think that their kidnappings might be related.

Riley and Lillian wouldn't let me kick the door in this time, and so they kicked it down together. They right now have a lot more anger then me, but hey if they are going to be angry and then so am I.

Pissed maybe.

The three of us ran in with a bunch of a armed men at our sides, as we ran into the warehouse. Riley, Lillian, the armed men, and I we all split up in different directions. Running down a bunch of aisles, I saw something that was familiar to me.

There was a small tented room with plastic screens around the sides, and we soon saw Dr. Cassidy being held at gun point.

"Let him go. And where is my daughter?"

"Hello Gabriel."

"Leland Strand."

"How is my daughter doing?"

"She is probably going to be pissed off when she finds out that you kidnapped my eldest child."

"I can see that. . . ."

"Now let the doctor and my daughter go, before I shot a bullet through your head, Leland."

"But do you even want to know why I have your daughter and Dr. Cassidy in my hands?"

"What did you do?"

"Try removing a chip and re-planting it in your daughter's head."

"You took the chip out of Mei Chen's head didn't you?"

"I did. And I believe the chip should be working well in your daughter's head, Gabriel."

We soon heard a gun go off, and I saw the gun that Leland was holding fall out of his hand. Leland soon fell to the ground, and I saw Lillian right behind us.

"You just shot your own dad."

"I know, Gabriel. Bloody backstabber, if you ask me. Dr. Cassidy where is Bree?"

"She is inside the tent, awake and alive."

"Let's get her then."

All three of us walk into the tented area, and I saw Bree sitting there on one of the beds. On the other bed, we all saw Mei Chen.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there baby, are you okay?"

She nodded her head at me, and I slowly picked her up. Lillian walked over to Mei Chen, and we all stared at Mei Chen's body.

"Is she. . . . dead?"

"Still leaving, but in a coma. Mei Chen will no longer be able to enter your head, Gabriel. The only one who can enter your head now is Bree."

"Well, Mei Chen is no longer a threat but what does that make Bree now?"

"We have no idea, Gabriel. Right now, let's get her back home and run some scans on her. We need to make sure that she stays safe, and that no one outside of us is allowed to know."

"Hey guys, why is Leland's body on the ground? Why is Bree's head bandage? And what in the world is going on here? I have the right to know here."

"Leland was shot by Lillian, Riley."

"Dr. Cassidy is the reason why she has her head bandage."

"And because of Lillian's father, Leland Strand, I had to transfer Mei Chen's chip from her head into your daughters."

"Mommy, I can be in daddy's head!"

"Okay, thank you for catching me up to speed. Now lets get out of here already. We can call men to get Mei Chen out of this place, and put her in a hospital until she wakes up. The more we stay, there might be more of Leland's men coming and raiding this entire place so we need to go."

"If we go right now, they can also get a hold of Mei Chen and kill her."

"Okay, are the medical stuff that she needs on wheels?"

"Yes, they are. . . . Oh I see, push her out of this place. Lets do this right now. Gabriel and Riley, you two steer the bed. Lillian, keep a hold of Bree, I will be pushing the medical equipment. Armed men, defend us. Let us move out."

I handed Bree over to Lillian, and helped Riley steer the bed through the whole warehouse. Soon enough, we got all got into the jet, got Mei Chen situated, and soon we were leaving Hawaii behind.

We all knew that there was going to be an investigation going on with Leland Strand, so I erased all of the footage of whatever happen there and made the camera's look like that they were broken.

We got Bree checked out by Dr. Cassidy, and everything seemed to fine with her. The chip was activated in her head, and now we aren't sure what to do at all since the chip is in her head.

In the car, Bree was fast asleep along with all three of her siblings and so was Riley. Looking at the mirror, I just smile a small bit and looked back at the road that was now just turning on me.

For now, I think we can relax. Forget about everything that has happen at all, and maybe have things a bit more normal around us. Act like a normal family, have a bit of family happiness with just us, and at least try to stand next to each other for whatever comes at us in the future.

Pulling in front of my apartment building, I woke up Riley and she helped me get Bree, Will and Tabitha out of the car. Entering the apartment, I grabbed our mail and headed up to our apartment.

We got out kids settle down in bed after getting them in their pajama's and I settle down on the couch shifting through the mail. Riley sat down next to me, and she handed me a beer.

I soon found an important letter, and I open it. For a while I have been doing something online without Riley's approval. Reading it, I felt a grin come across about this letter.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Because I did something behind your back without your approval and got a good letter about what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I have been online a lot and did some bidding. . . . . . . And we just got ourselves a house!"

"You bought a house!"

"Yes, I did! It's a three story, six bedroom, four full bathrooms, really large backyard, it also has a basement. Plus it is also a four mile drive away from work. So we can hook a few camera's around our property, to keep an eye on our kids and our home."

"Gabriel this is great! And maybe we can also get a dog."

"Maybe, but I am not sure yet. Right now, we already have three little yippy ones living with us."

We both broke out laughing, and we settle down a small bit.

"So when do we move?"

"We can start packing soon, cause I want us to be moved in before winter comes."

"Winter is only four months away, Gabriel."

"The sooner the better, and who knows if winter might get hit a bit sooner then we thought. I want us to be ready for the winter. Going to put a lot of wood down in the basement for the next few days, so that way we can be ready for the winter."

I pulled Riley close to me, and the two of us snuggled together. Things are coming together a bit nicely now.


	3. Chapter 3

For the past few weeks, we have been packing things in our apartment and getting ready for our big move. I told Lillian all about this, and now she just told me that she will be keeping fewer eyes on me, Riley, and our three kids. And since she is going to have fewer eyes on us, this is making her happy. I think.

The second week of our apartment packing, we had the chip removed from Bree. We did not want her in my head at all, nor did we want her into the grid. Yet. She is just a little girl with my rare gene, and we do not want her to go high-tech on us yet. She got really upset that she couldn't get into my head anymore, but we told her that she wasn't ready for the chip yet. She had to wait until she was older. Really older.

Currently I was down at the new house of ours, and stacking one of the basement walls with wood. So far, I have half of it covered with wood that reaches up to my waist, so we are good for the winter until I have to cut some more.

Upstairs, I heard the sound of the screen door and the kitchen door closing, and I quietly dashed up the staircase that led to the door in the kitchen. I open the door a small bit, and peeked my head through the gap between the door and it's frame. A coffee mug soon appeared in front of my face, and I saw Riley.

"Couldn't you call me, Riley?"

"I sent you messaged via phone, Gabriel. And you could have used your chip to check your phone for messages."

"True, very true. So the kids are at school?"

"Yup, they are at school along with the daycare, and are learning. So we have until school is over for all of them. Come on, I have boxes in the car that we can put in the house."

I groaned a small bit, and followed Riley out the house after setting the mug down. She can be a bit bossy on things, but then again she is my wife and she went through a lot of pain for having three kids. So I owe her a lot. . . . ugh, can't believe I brought up the pain of her pregnancy which makes me in debt to her and so she is putting me through pain until I know how she feels about pain. And or she is just being bossy. Her plain bossy self, like she always is.

"So I was thinking, maybe we can-"

"No."

"You didn't even listen to what I had to say!"

"You have been trying to seduce me for the past four nights, Gabriel. I know what you are thinking of."

"So you don't want another little yippy on?"

"Of course I want another little yippy one, but just not right now. I want to time to focus on the three little yippy ones that I already have. We don't need a fourth one at this very moment, okay?"

"Guess I can understand that. . ."

"Gabriel, don't be upset with me. We have three perfect little ones right now, and they need our attention as much as possible. In a few years, we can have another one if you like."

"Very well then, Riley. But I still get to make out with you."

We had barely reached our car, and when I pressed her against a tree. I placed my hands on Riley's waist, and slowly kissed her on the lips. She let a small laugh slip out from her lips, and I felt her hands go around my neck.

"You do know that I am not going to forget about this at all right? Unlike the last time when my chipped and our profiles were messed with."

"Do not remind me about that at all, you almost killed me."

"I know, and I am still very sorry about that. But hey, we got the guys and we have our files fixed now. And I wished that I kissed you right there and then, while begging for your forgiveness."

"Okay, okay, can we please change the subject?"

"Sure, we can talk about Lillian."

I let Riley go, and the two of us walked back to the car. We both gathered boxes, and I looked at her.

"Reason I want to talk about is that so we can get on the same page about her."

"Okay, well I know two things that we are on the same page as her. She is our boss, for number one and for number two, she is worried about us as we are over our kids."

"Three she is good on the field. Oh and she made us a car, Riley."

"What car, Gabriel?"

"Remember how Lillian and I found you in the desert? And that car we were in?"

"Wait, that was the car! And I wasn't even awake to truly look at it at all. Must be a pretty cool car."

"It was really cool, not pretty cool. It had a refrigerator in it."

"Okay, that is awesome then. So what else do you have to say about Lillian?"

"Nothing else. What about you?"

"Nothing, now let's focus on something else."

We carried the boxes from the car and to the house, over and over again. For a split moment I stared at Riley. She had yet to change over the view years, since we got married and had three kids. Still thin and young looking, as ever.

I locked the doors to our house after we had moved the boxes inside it, and we both got into the car. We needed to get to work, and if we are late Lillian is going to have our heads mounted on her wall. [Figurative speech if you guys needed to know.]

"No really, I want another kid."

"You are going to be the death of me Gabriel, you know that?" 


End file.
